Silence
by theatrhythms
Summary: Castiel rasped, “There’s nothing to say, Sam. Nothing to say.” And Sam knew he was right. Takes place after 5x17.


**Title: **Silence

**Author: **X Academy

**Series:** Supernatural

**Summary: **Castiel rasped, "There's nothing to say, Sam. Nothing to say." And Sam knew he was right.

**Warnings/Rating:** K. Nothing to worry about but angst.

**Pairings:** None

**Characters:**

Sam Winchester – 26  
Castiel – Ageless

**New Characters: **

**Author Notes: **I just thought of this a minute ago, so I don't expect it to be very developed.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

Sam was silent as he knotted his fingers in Castiel's dark, silky hair. The angel was lying back in his lap, his eyes closed painfully shut, small tear tracks on his pale cheeks.

It was the most awkward situation Sam had ever found himself in, and yet, he welcomed it in an unusual way.

Castiel's lips parted in a sorrowful sigh, and his breath audibly hitched. He balled his hands into fists, and Sam winced a bit. The man's pain was radiating off of him in weighty waves, so much that it almost seeped into Sam. He longed to do something for Castiel, but was unsure of how to comfort an angel who barely spoke of anything besides the impending Apocalypse.

"Cas…", Sam murmured, wrapping his long arms around Castiel's shoulders in an attempt to hug the angel. He rested his chin on the man's head, trying to soothe him in some way.

Castiel groaned softly in reply, but deflated in Sam's hold. His eyes opened a crack, and a few fleeting tears escaped their hold, rolling down his cheeks and jaws.

"You can say something," Sam offered. He brushed his fingers against Castiel's cheek, wiping the tears there. "I'm listening."

Castiel was silent, and he swallowed thickly. He simply sat there, glaring at the ground, leaning on Sam heavily. The angel was as still as a statue. He could have been for all Sam knew.

"Castiel," Sam went on, his voice firm but somewhat pleading. It pained him to see his friend in so much anguish, especially over something that was initially his fault. Upset over the Apocalypse, the angels, Dean. It was miserable. Sam's heart was aching at the weight of everything that had been happening.

He just wanted to drift away.

Castiel stayed silent for a few moments before he rasped, "There's nothing to say, Sam. Nothing to say."

And Sam knew he was right.

Castiel shifted a bit in Sam's embrace, his head lolling to the side. Sam adjusted his position slightly, letting Castiel rest his head on his broad shoulder. He gripped the angel's shoulders tight, hugging him with every bit of strength he had in his tired, exhausted body.

The two simply sat in the dim hotel room, silent and still, staring at the door. They both knew they were waiting for the same thing, but didn't talk about it; didn't even mention it.

"What do you do when it gets to be too much?" Castiel murmured after an eternity of silence. His hand clenched and unclenched restlessly, and, impulsively, Sam reached out to hold it.

"Didn't you ask Dean the same?" Sam asked tentatively, hoping not to set the angel off again. Castiel seemed relatively soothed right now; Sam would hate himself for making the man even more stressed.

Castiel sniffed and squeezed Sam's hand a bit. "I did," he replied briefly, "And he gave me a bottle of pills. How does that work out for him?"

Sam laughed bitterly and leaned his head back against the headboard. "They just make him really tired; he sleeps for hours," he answered softly.

Castiel gazed at nothing in particular. "Sleep sounds good," he mused. The angel was mute for a few moments before he said, "You still didn't answer my question."

Sam pursed his lips together and shifted his embrace on the angel. He thought for a moment, groping for the right answer for Castiel. "I just… pray. And rest. And find a distraction," he said, glancing at Castiel the best he could with the angel rested on his shoulder.

"Distraction?" Castiel queried, his brow knitting together in thought. The angel blinked as if he was trying to solve some sort of puzzle. "What kind?"

Sam was slightly taken aback; he wasn't entirely sure how to explain human desires to an angel. "Um… alcohol, sex, food, books, games…" his voice trailed off when he saw the dejected look that had taken over Castiel's face.

"Alcohol is not a distraction," Castiel mumbled, half to himself. The angel sighed softly and leaned further into Sam, closing his eyes softly.

Sam simply sat there, silent. He watched as Castiel lay there, the angel slipping into unconsciousness, the room eerily still and quiet. He sat there for hours, sometimes crying softly to himself, sometimes glaring at the darkness, sometimes dozing off; his arms around Castiel the whole time.

It wasn't until just before sunset when Sam finally murmured, "Night, Cas."

* * *

**Drabbly sort of thing. You can see it as Sam/Castiel if you want.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**- X Academy**


End file.
